Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) is a communication paradigm whereby application data is fetched directly out of a computer's local application memory and directly placed into the application memory of a remote computer. In bypassing the operating system and avoiding intermediate data copies in host memory, RDMA significantly reduces the central processing unit (CPU) cost of large data transfers. Complete data copy avoidance (zero-copy) is achieved if the network interface controller (NIC) is able to move networked data directly between the application (buffer) memory and NIC buffer using a Direct Memory Access (DMA) engine.